goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Ground
"Use gravity to hold a foe." Location .]]Golden Sun: Ground is located at the top end of Kalay Docks, and is visible to players entering Kalay Port for the first time - it cannot be gotten until later in the game, though. It can only be reached once you've sailed across the Karagol Sea and made it to the other side in Gondowan. Then, by going east from the entrance to Altmiller Cave and traveling the stretch of land bordering the top of the Karagol Sea, reenter Kalay Docks from the top end, and you will be right next to the Djinni, waiting to be collected. Golden Sun: The Lost Age: If players don't transfer data from Golden Sun to The Lost Age, Ground will not be among the Djinn Isaac's party has with them when they join forces with Felix's party late in the game. In this case, Ground may be found as the "make-up" Venus Djinni near the end of Treasure Isle. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Ground is one of the six Djinn that Isaac and Garet loan to Matthew and Karis while in Tanglewood, meaning that the player may use it while exploring Tanglewood, the Abandoned Mine beyond that, and the Tangle Bloom boss fight at the end. After this, Ground and the other Djinn are permanently returned to Isaac and Garet for the rest of the game. Description When Set, it increases base HP by 9, base PP by 3, and base Agility by 3. When Ground's battle effect is used, the user summons an array of energy spheres that slowly gather into the target's position, causing the target to be "unable to move" for one of its actions this turn (meaning the enemy cannot attack at all this turn if it can only act once per turn, whereas a boss that can act twice a turn can only act once a turn). This acts first in battle regardless of the Agility ratings of the user and the target, and it shares its priority with other "acts first" moves like the opponent's Granite and Flash Djinn in VS mode (meaning that the Adept with the higher Agility will use his acts-first move first). It is identical to the TLA Djinni Petra. Ability analysis Golden Sun: Ground is the only effect that prevents an enemy's action entirely, and does so as the first action of a given turn when it is selected for use. This is different from the Stun status condition in several important ways: It always works, and it has the top priority of any move in a given turn so it will always hit first, but it will only negate one of an enemy's actions instead of preventing it from acting at all for potentially several entire turns. Depending on your class setup, this is a great command for a supporting Adept to use to partially prevent a boss from damaging the party (it probably isn't a good idea to have Isaac use it when he should be focusing on dealing damage, though). Golden Sun: The Lost Age: When Isaac's party joins Felix's party along with their returning Djinn (granted that Password data transfer is in effect), Ground's ability makes it a second Petra, a Venus Djinni findable as soon as that party enters the Great Western Sea. Just like Ground, Petra should be quite useful if handled properly, and both Ground and Petra together are equally usable. One particularly great use of Ground or Petra is in the third and final stage of the final boss fight against Doom Dragon; the two moves Doom Dragon is allowed to use will almost always both be extremely powerful and deadly, so preventing one of them will be a huge help in surviving the end of the battle. Another especially under-appreciated use of this effect manifests in the start of the Star Magician battle; Ground and Petra sharing the same priority as the Guard Aura monster skill the Guardian Ball uses to make the Star Magician invulnerable with means that if the user of Ground/Petra has higher Agility than the Guardian Ball (though the Guardian Ball has one of the highest agility ratings in the game, with 292 agility; this problem can be solved beforehand with Vine/Mud), the user can outspeed the Guardian Ball and make it unable to use Guard Aura with Ground/Petra, thus ensuring that the other three Adepts this turn can fully and safely make use of the strongest summons all together. This Djinni can singlehandedly make a very tricky and challenging optional boss battle much more simple than otherwise possible, in other words. When you have both Djinn in your collection, the two together can completely prevent any enemy that only acts once per turn from ever attacking. While Adept One uses one of the two Djinn to freeze the enemy, Adept Two re-Sets the other of the two Djinn that was used to freeze the enemy in the previous turn, and the next turn Adept Two does the freezing while Adept One resets his Djinni. Adepts Three and Four, in the meantime, are the fighters who safely deal damage. This alternating strategy can be infinitely performed to ensure complete safety for the Adepts throughout the battle (though of course the battle would be a lot longer and more tedious this way). This is not as insanely helpful against any boss that can act more than one turn, though, since its second attack will not be prevented - and the reason this strategy never caught on is that none of the bosses following the reunion act only once per turn to begin with. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: In the short period of time Ground is available to Matthew and Karis in Tanglewood and the Abandoned Mine, Ground is essentially a useless effect because there is no threat from any of the enemies' actions to begin with. The Set Adept's turn is best off doing something offensive to defeat the enemy outright rather than keep an enemy "pinned down" for no real purpose. The only purpose to Unleashing it is to put it on Standby for a summon like Cybele. In the main game, the Jupiter Djinni Doldrum and the Venus Djinni Ivy are identical to Ground in function. Name Origin The words ground and earth are used fairly interchangeably (except when referring to the planet Earth). Jii is the Japanese word meaning ground or earth, making these names synonymous. In other languages Category:Djinn Category:Golden Sun Djinn Category:Venus Djinn Category:Djinn that are not battled Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Djinn that increase Agility Category:Stun-inducing effects